Juuhachigou's Story
by DarkSaiyajinMan
Summary: My third fic; just how did #18 wind up with Krillin? This is her story.


**Juuhachigou's Story**

This story takes place shortly after Cell's demise to Gohan; the Earth is safe once again. All of Cell's victims have been wished back to life by the Dragon Balls. Krillin has just revealed to the gang about his love for Juuhachigou aka Number 18. She seems to not like Krillin at all, but then before leaving him at Kame's Lookout, she tells him "See ya' later." Seven years later, she and Krillin are married and have a daughter. Wasn't Juu supposed to be a ruthless, heartless killer like her future self? What happened to Juu during this time that gave her a change of heart? What thoughts did Juu have on her mind that would convince her to have feelings other than total disdain for Krillin? This is Juu's story. 

**Part I**

The skies had never looked brighter and more exhilarating to fly in. She felt so great to be alive and well again. Juu zipped across the countryside carelessly and freely, enjoying the breeze that was blowing her cut, blond hair left and right. Before waking up, the last thing she could remember was Cell absorbing her into his being. She was thinking about her brother and the unusually short bald guy that risked his neck to spare her life...then everything went black. Now bringing her mind back to the present, her smile turned into an expression of confusion and wonderment. _How can that guy have feelings for me??_ She thought. _I don't get it at all, he could have pressed that button and finished me and there would have been nothing I could do about it...but he...chose not to. Why??_ Juu couldn't deny that she was a little moved by Krillin's kindhearted gestures. After all, he saved her life not once, but twice. Even when the others fighters totally hated her, Krillin loved her. _Didn't he know that I was sent to kill his friend Goku? Well…that was sort of sweet of him to think of me in that way. Wait a minute? Am I getting soft? Arrggh! This is driving me crazy!_ After letting off a little frustration, Juu was calm again. _Maybe flying around some more will get my head straight._ Juu flew for a while longer. She wasn't keeping track of time, and before she knew it, twilight had fallen upon the Earth already. Her flight path followed the beautiful, golden sunset. Just then she spotted a building with some familiar writing on it. _Capsule Corporation,_ Juu thought. _That's where Dr. and Bulma Briefs live._ Juu looked down onto the compound. The place was massive—about the size of a small theme park. She spotted a figure perched on the compound's outer wall. The figure wore a jacket, a sword on his shoulder, and was sitting Indian style meditating. _Hey—he's that mystery kid that fought my brother and me a few days ago. If I heard correctly, he said that Vegeta is his father. Dr. Gero didn't give us information on him._ Down below, Trunks opened his eyes and noticed Juu staring at him from above.   
"Hey 18!" Trunks yelled so Juu could hear him. "Come down here!" He leaped off his perched and stood by the wall with his arms crossed Vegeta-style. He wasn't sure whether or not Juu was here to cause trouble, but he wasn't taking any chances. Trunks kept his eyes glued to Juu as she descended. She landed in front of Trunks with a respectable space between them. She was a little confused why Trunks would call her down, but she wasn't letting her guard down either. "Why are you here?" Trunks continued sternly but calmly. "If you came here to finish what you started, forget it. We're way stronger than you now."   
"Relax kid," Juu responded, "I was just passing by when I noticed you. It's just that Dr. Gero never gave us any information on you—just who are you anyway?" Trunks was getting a little annoyed. After all he's gone through in his life, the last thing he wanted right now was to be hassled by a cyborg. He was pondering the thought of just blasting her to the next dimension, but he learned of Krillin's feelings for her and decided against it.   
"Well…if you must know, my name is Trunks and I'm not from this time. I came here in a time machine from seventeen years in the future. I came here to stop you and your brother from destroying this world." Juu was a little intrigued by Trunks' last remark.   
"What made you think we were planning to destroy the world? We told you that we were after Goku."   
"I came from a different timeline than this one. In my timeline, Goku was dead before you two were activated. After killing your creator, you two decided to destroy my father, my friends, and all the people on Earth instead. For years I watched you and your brother ravage my world." Trunks was starting to get a little agitated with bringing up painful memories. "You two killed and destroyed without remorse or regret! I was helpless to do anything about it then. Now I'm a lot stronger, and so are my friends. So don't even think about trying something here." Juu listened to everything Trunks said carefully. Though she had her usual emotionless expression on her face, deep down, she felt a pinch of regret for her kind's actions.   
"Look, Trunks, I can't speak for the cyborgs in the future, but I don't have any interest in destroying this planet. Yes, I do hate Dr. Gero for what he did to my brother and me, but 17 and I never planned on doing anything like that. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do now, but destroying the Earth isn't on my 'to do' list."   
"Why should I believe you now?" Trunks asked sternly.   
"Cell…that why." Juu responded calmly. "That maniac killed my brother and nearly killed me too. I guess the shoe was on the other foot. We were the ones being hunted by an unstoppable monster." Now Juu was the one that was getting agitated. She balled her fists and grinded her teeth as she spoke. "For hours I sweated it out on that island, thinking whether I would ever see 17 again, wondering when Cell would finally get me. I was helpless too, Trunks! Helpless!" After growling some, Juu regained her composure and spoke solemnly. "No one deserves to go through that, no one." Trunks was shocked by what he just heard. The 18 he knew would never speak with such emotion. He was suddenly having a hard time believing that the 18 from his time and the 18 before him was the same person. Emotion? From her? Trunks thought. Hmmm…maybe Krillin wasn't wrong about her after all. There have been differences between this time and my time, and 16 did help us against Cell. Trunks uncrossed his arms and walked up to Juu and put his hand on her shoulder. He spoke in a lighter tone.   
"18, I didn't want to believe that cyborgs were anything more than just killing machines. After seeing what 16 tried to do for the Earth, and what you just said, I…have to admit I was wrong. Sorry   
for giving you a hard time." Juu was surprised that Trunks was trying to comfort her, but a small smirk formed on her face and she spoke with her normal tone again.   
"Guess I can't blame you, Trunks. My brother's and I's counterparts did a real number on your world." Juu gently pried Trunks' hand from her shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for, but…thanks for caring anyway. It's too bad my other self has to see you as an enemy. You're a nice guy—and a little cute too, well…for being Vegeta's son anyway." Trunks blushed a bit.   
"Thanks, I guess."   
"Don't look into that remark more than you should, kid. I don't date young guys—even if they are Super Saiyans." Juu responded with a smirk.   
"Ummm…I'll keep that in mind." Trunks said sarcastically. "Speaking of dating, what do you feel about Krillin?"   
"The little bald guy?" Juu said pretending not to know who Krillin was. "Well…I don't know. I can't say that I'm mad at him for what he did for me. I guess…I guess…I'll have to see about him."   
"He's a real nice guy, 18—and he does care about you."   
"Well…maybe." Juu was started to get annoyed with the Krillin subject. "Don't you have training or meditating to do or something instead of grilling me about my love life?" Trunks backed away from Juu with a sheepish grin on his face.   
"Hey, I can take a hint, I won't say anything to Krillin about what we just talked about."   
"Thanks, kid." Juu turned and walked away from Trunks. She stopped and looked up into the clear, golden-lit sky. "I guess I should get going now."   
"Where will you go now?" asked Trunks.   
"I guess to look for my brother." Juu responded. She was about to take off for the sky when she paused and looked over her shoulder at Trunks. "For what it's worth kid, I'm sorry for what the other 17 and 18 did to your world. I hate to say this about myself, but destroy my other self if you have to. Make your future safe again. Take care of yourself, Trunks."   
"Thanks, 18," Trunks responded with a smile on his face, "take care of yourself too—and Krillin." Juu responded to Trunks with an evil grin and shot off into the sky, disappearing into the sunset. Trunks just stood there by himself for a little just watching the sunset. After a while, Bulma walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Is something bothering you, son?" she asked. Trunks turned around and smiled at his young mother.   
"No mom, I'm fine. I got a feeling that things are going to be just fine here." Trunks and Bulma walked inside of Capsule Corporation for the day. Meanwhile, not too far away in the sky, Juu silently thought to herself. Krillin…hmmm…Are you part of my future? We'll see…we'll see. 

**Part II**

The morning sky had looked just as picturesque as the evening sky. Juu flew halfway around the world and back—having an eternal energy supply had its advantages. She spent the whole time thinking about the events of the last few days, from her reactivation in Dr. Gero's lab to her brief conversation with Trunks the night before. Two things stood out in her mind the most: the nice little bald guy that went out of his way for her well-being and her brother, who she learned was wished back to life by the Dragon Balls. She couldn't believe herself that she flew for that long just thinking. She still wasn't sure about her feelings for Krillin, assuming there were feelings at all, so she decided her next step should be to find 17. _I'd never thought I would ever say this,_ she thought, _but I'm really getting bored with flying, I guess I should stop for a bite to eat or something._ Juu then noticed her clothes and grimaced. _Ugghhh! I should swipe some new clothes too; I forgot that my outfit had Cell slobber all over it._ Just below her, Juu spotted a small city and decided to eat and change clothes there. She landed just in front of a designer clothing store. Juu noticed that only a few people were inside. _I should be able to swipe what I want and vamoose before I draw too much attention to myself,_ she thought. _All this power Dr. Gero gave us and he didn't even bother to give us a credit card or something._ She stood outside the store in front of the store window. She spotted a nice pantsuit she wanted on the mannequin. As she walked through the doors to go inside, she was startled when sirens went off all over the store and confetti was falling from the ceiling. _What the hell is going on?! Does this town have wanted posters of me or something?!_ Just then, a short man in a business suit and top hat ran up to her and pulled her inside. Juu was so confused, she allowed herself to be pulled in. The rest of the store's employees suddenly surrounded Juu and one by one they shook hands with her.   
"Congratulations, ma'am!" The short man spoke loudly and cheerfully. "You are our one millionth customer! Do you know what that means?!"   
"I have the right to remain silent?" Juu asked totally confused with the situation.   
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, very funny ma'am. No, this is your lucky day. For being our one millionth customer, you get to choose any ten outfits you want, free of charge, plus you get a gift certificate book for over 1,000 zeni worth of savings for your future purchases!"   
"Well, well, you don't say, perfect." _Well, that saves me the trouble of having to steal it from you, shrimp,_ Juu thought to herself.   
"There's just one catch, ma'am, we're about to do a commercial and we want you to be in it. We want to tell everyone that Jamison's Designer Boutique is the place to shop."   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't hold out on me pal." Juu responded sternly.   
A good distance away on Master Roshi's island, Krillin was sitting in the den sulking on the couch while Oolong sat next to him channel surfing. Many of the local stations were still out because of the damage caused by the Cell Game. Luckily, Master Roshi had a satellite dish installed, to catch his favorite porno flicks.   
"Man, 200 channels and there's nothing on at all." Oolong said. He got bored of surfing and just left the TV at one channel. "Krillin, would you stop thinking about the cyber-chick already! Didn't you tell me that she said she would see you later?!"   
"Uhh, no, I was just thinking about Goku, that's all." Krillin quickly responded. He knew that wasn't the absolute truth.   
"Whatever Krillin." Oolong turned his attention to the TV. He saw the store Juu was shopping in. "Hey, I know that store. That's were Master Roshi always goes to howl at chicks."   
"Hello ladies and gentlemen! We're coming to you live!" The short man with the top hat on TV said. "Come on down to Jamison's! I'm John Jamison and we have a huge post-Cell-Game sale going on right now! We have the latest in men and women's fashion! Everything is 35% off, but this sale won't last forever! We're the best in town, but don't take my word for it! Listen to one of our satisfied customers!" The camera then went to Juu who was wearing one of her new outfits.   
"Hey Krillin," Oolong said while tapping Krillin on the shoulder, "isn't that 18 on TV?"   
"Oolong, I really don't feel like one of your jokes right now." Krillin responded still looking down and feeling annoyed. Oolong grabbed Krillin head up and turned it towards the TV.   
"Look, stupid!" Krillin couldn't believe his eyes. The girl of his dreams was on television! She was just concluding a speech that the store told her to say. She was talking as if she was reading from cue cards.   
"That's right everyone, I'm a top model and I got all my fashions needs here, and so can you. Come to Jamison's—110 Yoshi Avenue, North City. Come on down." Finally the commercial ended with a recording singing the store jingle.   
"Jamison's, Jamison's, the best in town, get out the house and come on down!"   
"Wow, Krillin! Beat you never thought you would see her again so soon…" Oolong paused after turning to look at Krillin. All that stood next to Oolong was an empty space with a groove in the couch pillow. "Poor guy," Oolong said shaking his head, "you're an idiot Krillin, but I hope you wind up getting her after all the trouble you're going through." Back at North City, Juu had finally exited the store after spending about a half hour picking the outfits she wanted. She was wearing the pantsuit she saw earlier in the store window. What a day, I wonder if lunch will be this easy to get, Juu thought. She sat at the curb with her shopping bags.   
"This must be your lucky day, 18," a familiar voice said to her from behind. "First free clothes, and now free lunch." Juu turned around and was surprised to see 17 with his usual smirk and holding two lunch bags. He spoke as well and as confident as he did before he was attacked by Cell.   
"Well, well, look what the wind blew in." Juu said sarcastically. She showed a small smile, stood up, and gave her brother a brief hug. "Good to see you in one piece, bro."   
"Likewise, sis," he responded, "I was just stealing some lunch across town when I saw you on TV, I figured you would need some help with that stuff."   
"Well, now that you asked," she said, "I could use a hand."   
"Alright, let's fly to my place, it's not too far from here." 17 helped Juu with her bags and they flew off together leaving North City. A few minutes later, coming from the other direction, Krillin landed in front of Jamison's and ran inside.   
"Hey mister," Krillin said to the Mr. Jamison, "what happened to that blond-haired girl that was in your commercial?"   
"Sorry, sir," Mr. Jamison responded, "she just left a few minutes ago. Last time I peered outside, I saw her hugging a dark-haired fellow."   
"Thank you, mister." Krillin said very disappointed. He slowly left the store, sulking again. _Don't tell me she's found a boyfriend already?! Why do I continue to torture myself with her?!_ He thought to himself. _Why can't I get her out of my mind? Darn it, I don't have time to find her now! I have to go home and get dressed for Goku's funeral. Oh well, maybe next time…I guess._ Krillin took off into the sky and headed for home, still a little down and disappointed.   
With shopping bags in hand, Juu flew alongside her brother to his mysterious home. As they flew, the urban landscape slowly turned to mountains and forests. Trees, trees as far as the eye could see. They eventually came upon a small cottage located in a small opening among the forest trees. They landed in front of the cottage and went inside. The twins dropped their belongings on the floor and sat together on a nearby couch. Though she was not good with showing much emotion, Juu was truly happy to see her brother again. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. The twins just sat there for a few minutes   
completely silent and off in their own respective worlds. Finally Juu opened her eyes and broke the silence.   
"17, just how did you find this place anyway?" She asked.   
"Well 18, after Cell got me, the next thing I remember was opening my eyes and I was laying at the edge of this forest. I decided to fly around and I came across this cottage. As you can see, the place was completely furnished and everything. My guess is someone abandoned it to get away from Cell. It is a little small, but I'll consider it home for now."   
"Humph, never pictured you to be the country boy type 17. Just what do you plan to do here? Hunt, fish, and converse with the local yokels Hayseed?" Juu said teasing her brother.   
"I just might, sis," he responded a matter of factly, "it's quiet here, and I got everything I need here." 17 then let out a small smile to his sister. "I guess this life is a little too slow for a model type like you."   
"Very funny, 17," she said smirking back.   
"Anyway, you're welcome to stick around if you want, but I'm pretty sure you're not going to stay very long."   
"What's makes you say that?" she asked.   
"I'm pretty sure you're going to go to your cue ball friend." 17 chuckled. Juu was a little annoyed by her brother's comment. Darn it! Do I have 'Krillin' written all over my face or something?   
"Maybe I will bro, what's it to you?"   
"Just curiosity. 18 and Krillin sitting in a tree," 17 sang, "K-I-S-S…"   
"Shut up, 17. You're as immature as ever." Juu said. She wanted her brother to believe that she was angry, but she couldn't help but smile to herself. "Just how do you know about that anyway?"   
"What other reason would you kiss him?" 17 responded. "Honestly 18, I don't care what you do with your life, just as long as it makes you happy. Besides, if he ever treated you bad, I'm pretty sure you could beat the crap out of him anyway." The twins couldn't help but to laugh at that last comment. After regaining their composures, 17 spoke again. "So, will you go to him or not?"   
"Probably," she responded. "I guess I was a little too hard on him before, after all he did save my life twice."   
"Well, considering what the other fighters think of us, I'd say he really loves you."   
"I guess so, bro…guess I should consider myself lucky to have him there for me."   
"No, sis, he's the lucky one. He'd be a fool to pass up on someone as beautiful and as smart as you are." Juu was a little surprised by her brother's comment. She then let out a small smile.   
"Through all that childishness of yours, sometimes you say things really nice, 17."   
"That's what brothers are for," he responded. 17 smiled and got up from the couch and started picking up the shopping bags. "Come on, I'll show you where you can put these." Juu got up also and picked the rest of the bags. She smirked at her brother as she walked behind him. 

**Part III**

One month had passed since the Cell Game ended. Mount Paozu was virtually undamaged by the battle with Cell, so it was as beautiful and full of life as ever. The sun shined brightly upon the lake, casting an awesome, glistening reflection into it. Gohan was continuing a family tradition started by his dad: hands-on fishing. His good friend Krillin joined him on the activity. They both wore swimming trunks and were enjoying themselves. The pair was underwater trying to catch a fish bigger than both of them put together when they went back to the surface to catch their breaths.   
"Ah man, Gohan, we almost had it that time!" Krillin said grinning.   
"I know, Krillin, for a big fish, he sure is fast!" Gohan responded grinning also.   
"Tell ya' what Gohan, you get him high, and I'll get him low. We'll get that rascal this time!"   
"You got it, Krillin!" Gohan laughed. Not since his days with Goku had he had more fun. They sucked in their breaths and dove again to put their plan into action. A short while later, they both emerged from the water with their prize. As they turned to swim back to shore, the pair froze after seeing who was there. Neither could believe their eyes. Krillin was totally speechless while Gohan finally broke the silence and spoke about the figure at the shore. "Uhh…18? I wonder what she's doing here?" Krillin was still at a lost for words, or motion for that matter. Gohan poked his friend with an elbow in the side to knock him out of his trance. The pair then slowly swam to shore completely forgetting about the fish. Juu was sitting on a rock near the shore watching Krillin and Gohan swim towards her; she watched them with much interest as if there was nothing else more interesting to look at. After reaching the shore, the pair walked up to her—Krillin's legs were as wobbly as jelly at that moment. A flow of thoughts and emotions were suddenly rushing up to Krillin's head; he had no idea what to say to her. Fortunately, Gohan bailed him out again by breaking the silence. "Hello 18, what…uhh…brings you here?"   
"Hello Gohan, I came here to talk to Krillin," she responded.   
"Who…. me?" Krillin asked totally red all over.   
"Of course silly," Juu calmly responded with a slight grin, "you didn't think I just came here to watch you fish did you?" Before Krillin could say anything, Gohan leaped into the air and flew back to the spot where they caught the fish. Gohan dived inand caught the fish before it could get away again. He flew out the water back towards them holding the giant fish by its tail fins. He landed next to his clothes laying the fish on the sand nearby.   
"Uh…I think I should take this back home so Mom can cook this, besides uh…I think I got studying to do." Gohan said showing the large trademark Goku smile.   
"Just a second, Gohan." Juu responded. She walked up to Gohan and extended her hand. Gohan slowly put his hand up and shook hers. "I never got the chance to say this, but…thank you Gohan for defeating Cell and saving us all."   
"Ah…it was nothing." Gohan said blushing, smiling, and brushing the back of his head with his hand. Gohan then put on his clothes and heaved his fish over the shoulder. "Well, I better get going. Bye 18," Gohan spoke louder and waved at Krillin, "bye Krillin!" Krillin waved at his friend as Gohan took off into the sky and disappeared from sight. _I hope Krillin doesn't blow this one like he did with Marron,_ Gohan thought. Krillin was trying to put his pants back on when Juu turned around and walked back towards him.   
"Krillin," she said now within arms length of him. Krillin was so startled by the sudden voice that he tripped trying to put his pants on and fell on his side. Juu couldn't help but to grin a little at him. Feeling like a total ass now, Krillin quickly got up and hurriedly put his pants and the rest of his clothes on. Afterwards, he finally mustered up the courage to speak.   
"18, uh…what can I do for you?"   
"Come fly with me, we have to talk," she responded. With that Juu took off into the air, Krillin followed. They were flying in silence for about a few minutes. Then Juu descended to a small island in the middle of the ocean. Juu landed on a cliff on the edge of the shore. She sat down and asked Krillin to sit next to her. He sat there for a few moments just to enjoy the scenary. The ocean looked so incredible--the waves splashed onto the shore, while the seagulls circled the waters looking for fish. He finally turned to see her face; she was simply breath-taking. The sun's rays reflected off her beautiful, blue eyes. She stood there with her usual emotionless expression on her face. Her eyes then peered to see Krillin. She let out a slight smile and spoke. "Krillin, something has been bugging me about you all this time since I last saw you--why?"   
"Why what, 18?" Krillin nervously asked.   
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Krillin." she sharply responded. "Smashing the remote, flying me to safety, wishing the bomb out of me. Why did you do it?" Krillin just pondered there trying to find the words to tell her. _Darn it! What should I tell her? Juu, I'm hopelessly in love with you and I want you to be mine forever? No...no, that's sounds too desperate. What to say?! What to say?! _ "Krillin, I'm waiting for an answer," Juu said getting a little impatient. Krillin could only look down as he spoke.   
"Well, uh...it's just that, I didn't care what anyone else thought of you. I don't see you as a simple killing machine, I saw you as a beautiful woman who didn't deserve to have her life taken away by Cell. I don't exactly know how I came to feel this way about you, but when I was trying to shut you down with that remote, I just hit me. I....just couldn't do it. I felt that if someone treated you nicely for a change, you wouldn't be the killer you were destined to be. I wanted to meet the human side of you that I hoped you had inside of you all along. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I did it...because...I didn't want to see you hurt; I wanted to see the real you." Juu listened very carefully to Krillin's words. Though she wasn't showing it through her face, she was deeply touched by Krillin's words. Juu then thought back to her conversation with Trunks, and how he told her that her future self wound up nearly destroying the entire world. Those evil intentions were practically erased from her mind now. Then she thought about her talk with her brother a month ago. He told her that he only wanted her to be happy. Until now, Juu thought that could never be achieved in her life. Krillin was her chance to be happy. Despite her pride and tough nature, Juu wasn't going to avoid him anymore. A small smile formed on her face and tiny crystalline tear formed in her left eye. Krillin couldn't believe it himself when he saw her face. He raised a thumb to her face and gently wiped the tear away. She was stunned herself; was she actually crying? She slowly got up to her feet and helped Krillin up as well. Now she was the one at a lost for words.   
"Krillin?" she said looking into his eyes.   
"Yes?" he answered. She slightly leaned down to him and kissed him on the lips. Krillin was suddenly taken again by a rush of emotions. He didn't want this moment to ever end. After a few moments, she arose from the kiss. As awkward as she felt leaning down to kiss a guy, the kiss itself never felt more right in her life. She was caught in a rush of emotions herself. She finally regained herself when she looked at Krillin's face. He had the goofiest smile on his face ever, a face that could give Goku   
competition. She couldn't help but to chuckle. Even at the most serious and intense of moments, he still could make her laugh.   
"You're a real goofball, ya' know that Krillin?"   
"Heh, heh, yeah, I know," he answered blushing.   
"What am I gonna do what a stumpy, bald, lovesick puppy like you on my arm? Well, I guess I'll have to find out."   
"What are you trying to say, Juu-chan?"   
"Boy, you are as slow as you are goofy," Juu teased, she then noticed his nickname for her. "Juu-chan huh, well...what I'm saying is..." she paused for a moment and then continued, "...thank you, Krillin. Thank you for everything." She turned around and started walking away from Krillin. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. She gave him a Vegeta-like smirk.   
"Uh...no problem, Juu-chan," Krillin answered her with his usual red blushing face. "Where do we go from here?"   
"Let's leave that for another day," she said to him. "see ya' later." With that she took off into the sky and was gone. Krillin waited for her to go out of sight. Krillin then jumped and yelled for joy. He got so carried away, he almost fell off the cliff. I can't believe what just happened here! Is this a dream?! Well, this time I won't mess up like did with Marron. With a proud expression on his face, Krillin took off into the sky and headed for home.   
A few weeks had passed since that day on the island. Krillin and Juu saw each other almost everyday. They talked about each other's lives and feelings for each other. Krillin was surprised that she agreed to move in with him. It was a thought that was forming in his head for a while, he just never thought she would actually say yes. Deep in the forest near North City, Juu had her things packed and was standing in front of the cottage she has been living with her brother for nearly two months now. 17 followed her with a duffel bag draped across his shoulder.   
"Where are you going, 17?" she asked him.   
"Guess you were right about me, sis," he responded. "I guess being cooped up in this wilderness all the time just isn't my style. Think I'll go and see the world for a little while. I heard the European ladies are nice."   
"Humph, always the kid at heart," she chuckled.   
"Would you have it any other way, sis?"   
"I guess not, bro." She walked up to her brother and embraced him. "In case I don't see you again, take care of yourself, my brother."   
"You too, my sister." After letting go, 17 waved goodbye to her and took off into the sky. A few moments later, Krillin landed in front of her. It still was an interesting sight to see her boyfriend now. He had stopped shaving his head and was letting his hair grow out.   
"Hey Juu-chan, where's your brother?" he asked.   
"He's gone too, trying to find his place in the world, I guess."   
"Oh. Ready to go?"   
"Yeah...buzz-cut boy." she teased. Krillin didn't care one bit though. He was hers and she was his. He helped her with her things and they took off together for Master Roshi's island. 

**Part IV**

Juu and Krillin arrived on Master Roshi's island about an hour later. Krillin helped his new live-in girlfriend with her things and went inside. Master Roshi and Turtle greeted their new housemate. Roshi was uncharacteristically respectful towards her. He usually became a major pervert whenever he was around the fairer sex, but knowing her history, he gave her a respectable space. As the months went by though, Roshi gained a newfound trust and comfort around her. On several occasions, Juu and Roshi would sit down and discuss intelligent topics. He learned that Juu was actually an intelligent, laid-back type of person--well...when she wasn't beating anyone up. He was indeed happy for Krillin. Juu had beauty, brains, and brawn--almost impossible to find in any other woman. After a few years of living together, Juu and Krillin got married. She could finally say that she was actually happy with her life. She had a man that loved her and treated her like gold. Even though she found it difficult to express her feelings back to him, she never grew tired of his undying love for her. It was something Juu would never take for granted. Other than Krillin, Juu had the best relationship with Bulma. Though she figured that she could never be as emotional or outgoing as Bulma, they both had one thing in common: a love for shopping. They would shop at hours at a time; talking about things their respective husbands did or any other girl stuff. With Bulma's almost unlimited charge card, shopping was a frequent activity for them. As for the rest of the Z gang, they all eventually accepted her, even Vegeta. Though he never forgot that beatdown she gave him on the highway that day, Juu did him favors more than once. With Chi Chi too busy keeping a house and   
making Gohan study, Juu often accompanied Bulma shopping, thus saving him the trouble of having to go. Sometimes when Bulma got Vegeta to watch baby Trunks, she was willing to babysit for him while he went training. Juu surprisingly found herself unusually adapt to children. When no one else was looking of course, she could be as nuturing and as gentle with baby Trunks as she wanted just as if Trunks was her own. Unfortunately, every time she watched Trunks reminded her of a void in her life. Could she ever have children of her own? Even though Juu was mostly human, she figured that the mechanical enhancements to her body made it impossible for her to have children. One evening, Bulma returned home after a long day at the office. She noticed Juu on the den couch watching Trunks again. Juu had just gotten Trunks to sleep when Bulma walked through the door.   
"Hey Juu!" Bulma said cheerfully.   
"Shhh..." Juu responded pointing to the sleeping baby next to her, "...sleeping."   
"Oh...sorry." Bulma whispered. They both walked into the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Trunks up. "Thanks again for watching Trunks Juu...Ohhh! That husband of mine!"   
"Guess he's not used to crying and changing diapers yet, huh." Juu chuckled.   
"He'd better eventually if he wants me to let him train Trunks in the martial arts. Ya' know what Juu, you're a whiz when it comes to kids; have you and Krillin ever thought about having kids of your own?"   
"Sure we have," Juu answered, "we've talked about it on several occasions, but I'm afraid that's just not possible. I don't think cyborgs can give birth."   
"Are you certain about that Juu? It's not like you're completely a machine."   
"Well...that's not the only reason Bulma," Juu said. She paused for a moment. This is something she only told Krillin about. "When I was activated by Dr. Gero, I always thought of myself to be a warrior for life. The last thing I could ever picture myself being was someone's mother. I never thought I could say this about anything, but the sheer thought of it...scares me. I just don't know if I can handle it."   
"Nonsense, Juu," Bulma responded, "It doesn't matter what you were supposed to be in the past. You're not a lifeless machine, you're a human being, period. The fact that you're worried over this convinces me that you have the human traits to make a great mother. Besides, Trunks has grown fond of you."   
"I suppose you're right, Bulma," Juu said with her usual small smile. "I guess Krillin and me can try, although I still think that it's a lost cause." Just after she said that Vegeta walked into the kitchen towards the refridgerator for his customary post-training snack. After gathering what he wanted, he turned to Juu and his wife with a scornful expression of his face.   
"Do you two do anything else besides gossip all the time?!" he snorted.   
"Only when you're not around, Veggie Head." Bulma answering teasingly. Juu chuckled at her remark.   
"Humph! Earth women!" he grumbled as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.   
"You see, Juu," Bulma said pointing in Vegeta's direction, "if I had ever considered him to be a lost cause, Trunks wouldn't be here right now."   
"Good point," Juu said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything if we try."   
"That's the spirit, Juu!" Bulma exclaimed. "I'm sure Krillin would be happy to be a father."   
"I'm sure he would too, thanks Bulma," Juu checked her watch seeing how late it was. "I'd better get home, Krillin should have dinner ready in a little while."   
"Krillin....cooks?" Bulma asked both shocked and amused.   
"Yeah, that's one thing he's been teaching me how to do," Juu answered as she was walking towards the back door. "Good night Bulma."   
"Good night Juu." Bulma said. Juu walked outside and took off into the sky. She was out of sight in a flash. "Looks like I'm going to have to plan another baby shower pretty soon," Bulma said smiling as she retreated to her bedroom for the night.   
Some time later, Krillin came home after visiting Gohan. He was shocked to see that dinner was on the table for him when he got there. He knew that this was his wife's doing because Master Roshi and Oolong were gone all day. _Wow! Juu actually cooked for me?_ Krillin thought, _she must have something really important to say. Guess those cooking lessons I gave her really paid off--heh, heh._ Juu came down from upstairs in one of her designer outfits. Krillin knew that it wasn't their anniversary, so he had no idea what she was up to.   
"Dinner smells great, hon," he said, "but what's the occasion?"   
"We'll talk about that later," she answered, "let's just sit down and eat first." They sat and ate in silence. They only paused occasionally to stare admiring glances at each other. After dinner, Juu asked Krillin to sit on the couch next to her. Juu looked into Krillin's eyes and spoke. "Krillin, you know I always told you that I could never have a child for you because I'm a cyborg." Krillin had a guess to where this was going. He held her hands and spoke back.   
"Look Juu-chan, I always told you that as long as I had you in my life, I would always be happy. I took you to be my wife for better or worse remember? I love you just the way you are. Besides, we can always adopt."   
"That won't be necessary," Juu said putting Krillin's hand on her stomach, "it won't be just the two of us anymore." Krillin was a little confused at first to where this was going. After looking down at his hand on her stomach for a few moments, it finally clicked in his head.   
"You mean...that...you...and me...are...going to be...parents?!" Krillin struggled to get out.   
"That's right, Krillin," she said smiling. Juu then let out a small smirk. "Though I'm afraid that our baby might turn out short and puggy like you." Krillin could only giggle with delight as he picked up his wife in his arms and spun her around a couple of times. He then slowly dropped onto the couch with her still in his arms. Juu, with her same smirk, pointed a finger at Krillin's forehead. "Don't be thinking that I'm going to be changing diapers and making formulas by myself buster. If you know what's good for you." Krillin's went red from blushing.   
"Sure hon, whatever you want." He then leaned over and kissed his wife; she responded in kind. "I love you, Juu-chan."   
"I love you too, Krillin," she said as she fell asleep right there in his arms. Now Juu could say that her life was truly complete. She was born to be a killer, nothing more. She turned out to be a friend to many, wife, and now a mother. She could now put her past behind her forever. Juu had a life now, and she planned to live everyday to its fullest. 

**The End**   



End file.
